Steatotic diseases start out as ectopic lipid deposition in extra-adipose epithelial tissues. The lipid deposition raises oxidative stress in the affected cells and recruits an inflammatory response. Fatty liver disease begins with ectopic lipid deposition in hepatocytes, steatosis (e.g., non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD)), progressing to inflammation (non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH)), then to fibrosis and scarring (cirrhosis) ultimately to hepatocellular carcinoma or liver failure.